


Secret Origins: Tommy Grayson

by lusilly



Series: Earth-28 [25]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alt Style, F/F, Gen, Gender Identity, Intersex Character, Pregnancy, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusilly/pseuds/lusilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The artificial conception and birth of our most beautiful quarter-alien non-binary baby, Tommiand'r Grayson-Harper, starchild clone mix of Mar'i Grayson and Lian Harper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Origins: Tommy Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a perfunctory fic to fill in some gaps in the Earth-28 universe. That said, it's also in a fun alternative narrative kind of style. Read more about Mar'i and Lian falling in love in "Wheel in the Sky" which you can find on my profile.
> 
> Peek at all of Lian's tattoos [here.](http://lusilly.tumblr.com/post/112259337211/lusilly-catalogue-of-lian-harpers-tattoos)

To:[arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@batinc.org)  
CC:[mar_igrayson@gmail.com](mailto:mar_igrayson@gmail.com)  
From:[roy.harper@STAR.net](mailto:roy.harper@STAR.net)  
Subj:[FWD: Seeking Volunteers For Experimental Trial]

Hey ladies!

Thanks for lunch Thursday Lian. It was great to catch up with you two, and I know you’re both busy with your respective super-schedules.

Doc Charles forwarded this to me and I thought of you guys… no pressure!! (Lian, I mean you.) Y’all both can decide together when you’re good and ready. This project is going to be active for the forseeable future as they work out the kinks, so you have plenty of time.

It’d be nice to have a grandbaby, clone or no!!

Love, Daddy

(PS- you two would make great Moms!)

Roy Harper  
Security Liaison  
Office of Superhuman Development  
STAR Labs  
Rm 504 ext. 5-0467

 **ATTACHMENT:**  StarLabsCloningTrialFlyer.pdf

* * *

 

To: [roy.harper@STAR.net](mailto:roy.harper@STAR.net)  
CC: [arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@batinc.org)    
From: [mar_igrayson@gmail.com](mailto:mar_igrayson@gmail.com)  
Subj: Re: [FWD: Seeking Volunteers For Experimental Trial]

That sounds WONDERFUL, roy!!!! Thanks so much!!! I think it’s a great idea!!!!!!!

* * *

 

 

 

>  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

> Today

 

 

 

> 12:10 AM – How To Care For A Newborn  
>  12:10 AM – Review,  _What To Expect When You’re Expecting_  
>  12:04 AM – Since My Wife Got Pregnant, Our Sex Life Has Gone Down The…  
>  12:03 AM – Resources For Lesbians With Children  
>  12:02 AM – (Google search) “can two women have a baby”  
>  12:02 AM – (Google search) “my wife wants a baby”  
>  12:01 AM – (Google search) “how to talk wife out of new baby”

Yesterday

 

> 11:58 PM – Advice Column: My Wife Wants Kids, But I Don’t!  
>  11:55 PM – (Google search) “phobia of children”  
>  11:32 PM – STAR Labs Experimental Trial Guidelines For Application

* * *

 

STAR LABS CLONING PROGRAM:

 

> _Are you single and seeking a biological child? Are you and your partner having difficulty conceiving? Instead of relying on the random chance of sperm donors or surrogates, join STAR Labs’ new cloning program, where cutting-edge medical technology is being used to meet the needs of modern families. Take advantage of our new out-of-womb fetal development program which allows our scientists to study your child as he or she develops from embryo to infant. The process is absolutely safe for the child, and in fact can help ensure a healthy gestation through our specialized nutrient-rich environment designed specifically for this purpose. If you are unable to carry your child in utero due to any reason, this is a safe and healthy alternative. Fill out the application on our website and STAR will respond to your contact within two weeks._

* * *

 

To: [robin@oracle.net](mailto:robin@oracle.net)  
From: [arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@batinc.org)  
Subj: Can we talk!!! 

Hi Damian, last I heard you were somewhere in rural Pakistan so hopefully you get this. It’s nothing super urgent so I didn’t want to go thru your emergency line, but I was wondering if you could make it out to California? I really want to talk something out with you, face to face. Let me know. Hope South Asia is treating you well.

* * *

 

To: [arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@batinc.org)  
From: [robin@oracle.net](mailto:robin@oracle.net)  
Subj: AUTOMATED REPLY

I am out of the country until further notice. If it is an emergency, contact Oracle or call me directly on my emergency link.

To: [arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@bating.org)  
From: [robin@oracle.net](mailto:robin@oracle.net)  
Subj: Re: Can we talk!!!

Lian-

Can’t make it back to the States right now but I can do a video conference if you give me a few days notice. Best I could do is meet you halfway. Istanbul?

* * *

 

To: [robin@oracle.net](mailto:robin@oracle.net)  
From: [arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@batinc.org)  
Subj: Re: Re: Can we talk !!!

Istanbul is not ‘halfway,’ jerk. I didn’t want to write this out bc then it sounds super weird whenever I do but whatever. You’ve forced my hand.

Mar’i wants a baby and STAR is offering to clone us one by throwing her and my genetic material in a pot and creating a little quarter-alien Harper baby. Problem is our lil girl, if conceived, would be a test tube baby, as in literally grown in a biotube and studied by scientists. Mar’i and my dad don’t really seem to see the problem with this but I thought you’d understand. I get it if you don’t want to drag this up again but it’d be nice to get some perspective. Am I crazy for not being down with this?

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

To: [roy.harper@STAR.net](mailto:roy.harper@STAR.net)  
From: [arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@batinc.org)  
Subj: [none]  
ENCRYPTION: CH******16

Mar’i wants to do it, but if they’d put our baby in a test tube I can’t do it. When I lived with Damian he used to get nightmares about the biotube. I can’t allow that to happen to any child. Mar’i wants it bad tho. Do you think there are any other options.

* * *

To: [arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@batinc.org)  
From: [roy.harper@STAR.net](mailto:roy.harper@STAR.net)  
Subj: Re: [none]  
ENCRYPTION: CH******16

I know these people and however they’d grow a baby I can tell ya it isn’t gonna be like what Damian went through. They would never. If it’s just the cloned embryo you want I’m sure they can figure out an in vitro type a thing, if one of you wouldn’t mind getting preggo (I get the feeling Mar’i would be up for it). I’ll talk to them for you. Just try to think of it like a fertility clinic or something. Nothing nefarious and mad-sciencey going on here baby, believe me I work here I’d know.

Roy Harper  
Security Liaison  
Office of Superhuman Development  
STAR Labs  
Rm 504 ext. 5-0467

* * *

 **ARSENAL [22:05:14]:**  GRACE! i totally fucking blanked, i can’t make the thing in bialya next week  
**ARSENAL [22:05:21]:**  i’ll get in touch with cass to see if she can find someone to cover  
**ARSENAL [22:05:29]:**  unless u think you’d be ok without me?  
**GRACE CHOI [22:05:37]:**  Kiddo why you bailin on us!!  
**ARSENAL [22:05:45]:**  fertility appt @ star with mari  
**ARSENAL [22:05:51]:**  did u know shes terrified of needles  
**ARSENAL [22:06:06]:**  massive destructive power and shes scared of needles! she’s so fucking adorable it should be illegal  
**GRACE CHOI [22:06:12]:**  Ur doing the baby thing?????  
**ARSENAL [22:06:14]:**  yea  
**ARSENAL [22:06:20]:**  right now theyre still in the embryo cloning process, this just a preliminary checkup for implantation  
**GRACE CHOI [22:06:31]:**  Gross  
**ARSENAL [22:06:36]:**  i kno  
**ARSENAL [22:06:42]:**  mari is actually excited to be pregnant. unbelievable  
**GRACE CHOI [22:06:58]:**  Smh she must be an alien or something  
**ARSENAL [22:07:05]:**  lmao  
**ARSENAL [22:07:12]:**  she says hi btw  
**GRACE CHOI [22:07:15]:**  Ye anissa sends her luv too  
**ARSENAL [22:07:32]:**  anyway i won’t be there on monday. i’ll let cass kno  
**GRACE CHOI [22:07:40]:**  Yo get her to send batgirl, shes hot  
**ARSENAL [22:07:46]:**  i think batgirls busy with bop stuff, but i’ll pass the message on  
**GRACE CHOI [22:08:02]:**  Good luck momma!!  
**GRACE CHOI [22:08:14]:**  Some advice, always tell ur girl she looks hot even if shes not  
**ARSENAL [22:08:19]:**  ive been a lesbian for 25 years now grace you dont have to tell me that  
**GRACE CHOI [22:08:25]:**  Some women get THICK when they preggo tho, hope maris one o those  
**ARSENAL [22:08:32]:**  either way shes smokin  
**GRACE CHOI [22:08:40]:**  Atta girl  
**GRACE CHOI [22:08:52]:**  Outsiders gonna miss u next week but we’ll get on w/o u  
**GRACE CHOI [22:09:05]:**  Good luck girl

* * *

 

To: [arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@batinc.org)  
From: [robin@oracle.net](mailto:robin@oracle.net)  
Subj: bg check  
ENCRYPTION: S**********

Stars cloning proj checks out. Will fwd more detailed reports at your request.

Trying to pick a souvenir for you. Since you’re almost a mom now are crotchless panties inappropriate?

Warmest regards  
Damian

* * *

 

To: [robin@oracle.net](mailto:robin@oracle.net)  
From: [arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@batinc.org)  
Subj: panties are ok

Mar’i’s the one gonna be pregnant, not me. Not ruining this hot bod for something as pointless as creating new life.

Like my new tat???

 **ATTACHMENT:** LiansTattoo.jpg

* * *

 

To: [arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@batinc.org)  
From: [robin@oracle.net](mailto:robin@oracle.net)  
Subj: Re: panties are ok

Is that a pokemon? How does it feel to know you’re permanently defiling your body.

* * *

 

To: [robin@oracle.net](mailto:robin@oracle.net)  
From: [arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@batinc.org)  
Subj: Re: Re: panties are ok

Feels great. We talked to Niloufar and she mentioned a certain someone else is in India right now too. It’s a big country but I bet the chances are pretty good that you two run into each other. Keep me updated!!

* * *

 

 

> * * *

To: [Niloufar.Ghorbani@GCHResearch.edu](mailto:Niloufar.Ghorbani@GCHResearch.edu)  
From: [cloningtreatment@STAR.net](mailto:cloningtreatment@STAR.net)  
Subj: Grayson-Harper Case

Dr. Ghorbani,

If you would please take a look at the attached information regarding the fetal development of Ms. Grayson-Harper’s child, forwarded with her permission. She’s only 16 weeks. Not sure if this is due to Tamaranean physiology or another condition. Please reply ASAP.

 **ATTACHMENT:** Grayson Harper, Mari.pdf  
                        GraysonHarperUltrasound.jpg

* * *

  

* * *

To: [mar_igrayson@gmail.com](mailto:mar_igrayson@gmail.com), [arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@batinc.org)  
From: [Niloufar.Ghorbani@GCHResearch.edu](mailto:Niloufar.Ghorbani@GCHResearch.edu)  
Subj: Re: Re: Re: Baby’s sex

Well to be honest, even with a regular human baby we wouldn’t be 100% sure yet. I’m less concerned with determining the sex (which is a spectrum to begin with, Tamaranean genetics notwithstanding) and more concerned with the rapid development. Most pregnancies aren’t considered full term until about 37 weeks. You’re coming up on 22 and your baby looks to me about 2-4 weeks away from being fully developed, which is shockingly early – 24 week preemies usually have about a 50% survival rate, but I’d be willing to say your baby’s chances would be closer to 80%. I can confirm that this is not due to any particular human cause or condition.

Mar’i, you told me a premature birth was to be expected but this has me concerned. Would it be possible to put me in contact with Starfire? I would like another Tamaranean’s input here.

Congratulations, though – your baby is so healthy, it’s an entire trimester ahead of the curve.

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Niloufar Ghorbani, MD_  
_Biomedical Research  
_ _Gotham County Hospital_

* * *

 

To: [arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@batinc.org)  
CC: [roy.harper@STAR.net](mailto:roy.harper@STAR.net), [oliver@queen.com](mailto:oliver@queen.com), [connor@queen.com](mailto:connor@queen.com),[dinah@sherwoodflorist.com](mailto:dinah@sherwoodflorist.com), [sin@oracle.net](mailto:sin@oracle.net), [mtdearden@ucs.edu](mailto:mtdearden@ucs.edu)  
From: [mar_igrayson@gmail.com](mailto:mar_igrayson@gmail.com)  
Subj: [FWD: Tamaranean Gender Pronouns]

FYI :)

—Original Message—

To: mar_igrayson@gmail.com  
From: starfire@oracle.net  
Subj: Tamaranean Gender Pronouns

Congratulations again Mar’i! I look forward to welcoming the baby into this beautiful world as soon as it arrives! If you need any extra help after the birth I am entirely at your disposal.

I was surprised to hear you aren’t familiar with different Tamaranean sexes. Here on Earth most humans are used to referring to gender as a Male/Female binary based on fairly arbitrary sexual characteristics. Things were different on Tamaran! For example, although here on Earth I am determined as female due to my ability to bear children, on Tamaran there are three sexes as determined by genitalia. All three are capable of bearing children, although only one sex produces the ejaculate necessary for fertilization. These people would be the equivalent of male on Earth, since they rarely bear their own children and have typically ‘masculine’ features such as flat chests, narrow hips, and beards – although our third sex, which does not have an equivalent on Earth, is also relatively flat-chested, and our ‘female’ sex (such as myself) can grow very impressive beards!

From the information Dr. Ghorbani gave me, I think that your baby is of our third Tamaranean sex. Congratulations! The Tamaranean term for this is □□□□. It can be a little difficult for native English-speakers to pronounce, so I recommend you use the English gender-neutral they/them.

You were correct to say that x’e/x’em is an English approximation of non-binary Tamaranean gender pronouns, but I would advise against using those. X’e/x’em is a social gender reserved for “temple-maidens” (a loose translation) in the house of X’hal. If your child is compelled to join the order, then they may seek to adopt a different gender identity as part of their calling, but because it is a religious designation based on an individual’s choice I think it’s a better idea to avoid using x’e/x’em for now.

On Tamaran we understand that gender is very fluid, which is something Earth does not entirely understand yet. Although your child’s journey of gender expression might be difficult at times, I know you will love and support them no matter what, as will I.

By the way, I was mistaken about Tamaranean gestation – I told Dr. Ghorbani it lasts approximately 60 days, but forgot to take into account the difference in Tamaranean- versus Earth-days. Full Tamaranean term in Earth weeks is around 23 weeks, which you’re already over. That baby is due any day now!

Love and joy, hugs and kisses, XOXO,

Koriand’r

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

To: [robin@oracle.net](mailto:robin@oracle.net)  
From: [arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@batinc.org)  
Subj: Baby

I got married and had a baby, and on my first try both times! I am kicking your ASS in the domestic sphere! You can’t even hold on to a significant other for more than three years! (To be fair, neither have I, but Mar’i and I went from total strangers to co-mothers in barely two, so I get extra points for that.)

[judgmental mother voice] When are YOU gonna get married, young man/woman/nonbinary person whom I am low-key hoping will be a gender variant role model for my child!

* * *

 

To: [arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@batinc.org)  
From: [robin@oracle.net](mailto:robin@oracle.net)  
Subj: [none]

 **ATTACHED:**   NayarWayneGoaWedding.jpg

* * *

 

To: [robin@oracle.net](mailto:robin@oracle.net)  
From: [arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@batinc.org)  
Subj: Re: [none]

HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WAS JUST KIDDING!!!!! Do you want me to tell your dad or Dick or Jason or anyone?? Or you’re probably going to do that. Wow!!! (Please don’t tell me you rushed that in one day just because I sent you that email omg that was meant to be a joke)

I KNEW you two were gonna reconnect!!! CONGRATS!!!

To: [robin@oracle.net](mailto:robin@oracle.net)  
From: [arsenal@batinc.org](mailto:arsenal@batinc.org)  
Subj: follow up

Why the FUCK wasn’t I invited???????????


End file.
